


Look into my soul

by KlaineLivesOn



Category: Glee
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, blind!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineLivesOn/pseuds/KlaineLivesOn
Summary: Blind!Kurt and Blaine meet at a coffee shop, and after a small incident they bond pretty quickly. This is just a glimpse into their relationship, and what it means for Blaine to date a blind person.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Look into my soul

The first time Blaine meets Kurt, it starts terribly wrong.

He was at the mall doing some shopping and decided to stop for a coffee.

As he was going in, another boy was coming out and they collided. The boy’s iced coffee spilled down the front of his shirt and splashed on the floor, wetting Blaine’s shoes a little.

“I’m so sorry” Blaine said, wincing at the wet shirt clinging to the boy’s body.

“Fuck this is really cold”

It was then when he finally noticed. The boy was gripping a white cane tightly and he had dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

He was blind and Blaine just spilled cold coffee all over him and why had he been so distracted?

“I’m terribly terribly sorry. I wasn’t looking and you were there all of the sudden. Let me buy you another coffee”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t looking either”The boy chuckled and smirked at Blaine.

“Right” Blaine let out a breathless nervous laugh “Um. So... do you want sit? I’ll bring you your coffee, what was it? Iced latte?”

“It’s okay. I’ll probably just call my dad to come pick me up, I don’t really want to stay here all wet” He pulled the shirt away from his body

“Well, I can lend you a sweatshirt if you want? I just bought it, it’s not used or anything. It’s um, probably a little small for you but not by much. And uh, it’s dark blue” he rubbed his neck nervously

He really wanted the boy to stay. Not only because he felt bad, but because he was gorgeous and he obviously had a sense of humor.

“You don’t have to do that. It’s fine really. It’s not the first time it happens”

Blaine took a deep breath. Flirting was not one of his strengths. Not flirting intentionally at least.

“I’m Blaine” he said

The boy smiled and stuck his hand out in Blaine’s general direction but a little too to the right.

“Kurt”

Blaine smiled and shook his hand. It was a bit clammy, from the coffee probably.

“So Kurt, this is uh, probably too forward but I would really like it if you stayed and um, and had a coffee...with me. Would you like to?”Blaine shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. What if he said no? What if he wasn’t even gay?

After a small pause Kurt smiled and nodded. 

“I’d like to, yes”

“Great! Let me give you the sweatshirt so you can get changed and I’ll get our coffees in the meantime alright?” Blaine grinned as he dug through his shopping bags. “A-ha! Found it. Here you go”

Kurt stretched his hand out and Blaine placed the itemon his palm.

“Thank you Blaine, I’ll be right back”

He turned to go but stopped when Blaine called his name.

“What would you like to drink?” Blaine asked

“Non-fat latte please. Hot this time”

Blaine nodded and then almost slapped himself on the forehead when he realized Kurt couldn’t see him.

“Alright. Coming right up” he said in his most charming voice.

Kurt came out of the bathroom looking amazing with his sweatshirt. It was a little tight around the back but still comfortable. He had folded his wet shirt carefully and put it in his satchel.

“Your latte is right in front of you. It’s very hot so be careful”Blaine said placing the coffees on the table. He tugged the sleeve of the sweatshirt a little. “It fits you very nicely. You look good”

Kurt blushed a little, his shades hiding some of it. It still made Blaine smile to know he’d made Kurt blush.

“Thank you. And thank you for the coffee”

They talked for hours and Kurt insisted on paying for the next round of coffees.

By the end Blaine was crushing on Kurt really hard.

He was amazing. Great personality, very handsome, and he smelled amazing. He really didn’t want to say goodbye.

He was plotting a way to ask for Kurt’s number when Kurt himself interrupted his thoughts.

“What time is it?”

“Uh, 6:50” Blaine said after checking his watch.

“My dad said he’d be here at 7” Kurt said with an almost imperceptible pout

“Oh that’s... he’ll be here soon then” _Come on Blaine, just ask him. Ask him you idiot._

“Blaine? I really don’t want you to think I’m going to steal your sweatshirt so could I... could I have your number? You know...to arrange a day to give it back?”The way he blushed gave away his true intentions but it still was way smoother than anything Blaine could’ve managed.

Blaine smiled widely. 

“Yes sure, yeah” he said a little too excitedly

They exchange numbers and hugged goodbye. They parted ways, both of them already looking forward to seeing each other again.

From then on they started going out very often. And a few weeks later, they became official boyfriends.

It still made Blaine smile a dumb little smile each time he said it, or even thought it. My boyfriend, Kurt.

It had it’s challenges. Like when they had been hanging out at Blaine’s house and Blaine offered to watch a movie.

He blushed and stuttered and apology, and he was a little relieved when Kurt laughed and said it was fine.

He liked movies, but Blaine would need to narrate most of the scenes to him.

Blaine also said a lot of things like “How do I look?” ” Did you see that?” “Watch this”. He always felt so dumb after, but thank god Kurt had a great sense of humor and always made sure Blaine didn’t beat himself up for it.

He also made a lot of gestures that Kurt obviously couldn’t see, which lead to Kurt repeating himself a lot, after Blaine had nodded, shrugged or shook his head as an answer.

And Blaine also had to learn to be extremely tidy.

Kurt had his entire house memorized all the way down to the smallest details. The spices, the fridge, the pantry, all had a certain order. His room was organized to perfection, everything always in it’s place.

The remote control was always on the right side of the coffee table, almost everything was put back to where it was as soon as it wasn’t being used anymore. 

It was a little overwhelming for Blaine. 

And after two incidents which involved Kurt breaking a glass after Blaine left it on the counter and Kurt tripping over the shoes Blaine had left out of place, Blaine became way more tidy and careful.

Kurt was also very tactile and liked to smell things. He would delicately sniff everything he ate or drank, usually only before but sometimes also during. But he especially liked to touch Blaine.

He caressed his hands, his face, his hair, placed his hands on Blaine’s knees,his back or his waist, feeling the texture of his clothes and enjoying the warmth of his skin. Sometimes it was intentional but other times, it seemed like he just did it without noticing.

He often leaned in and rested his nose against Blaine’s neck or hair, inhaling softly, almost imperceptibly.  


Blaine’s parents were a little wary of all the physical contact at first, but stopped worrying when they realized that Kurt didn’t do it in a sexual way, it was just his way of connecting with Blaine.

“Kurt. Do you ever worry that I’m actually really ugly and you have an ugly boyfriend?” Blaine asked. They were cuddling on Kurt’s couch, Blaine’s head resting on Kurt’s lap and Kurt’s hand massaging his scalp.

Kurt threw his head back and laughed loudly.

“ You’re not ugly” he said and Blaine was sure he was rolling his eyes behind his dark shades

“ You don’t know that”Blaine insisted

“I do. I know what you look like... kind of” he said and leaned down to place a peck on Blaine’s nose

“How? Do you know from when you touch my face? Is that it? That thing blind people do with their magical fingertips?” Blaine said kissing said fingertips for emphasis

Kurt laughed again and shook his head

“That and also I showed my friends a picture of you and asked them to describe you” he said shrugging

Blaine laughed and punched Kurt on the shoulder.

“Did you really show them my picture? What did they say?”

Kurt ran the tip of his nose down from Blaine’s temple, to his jaw and then to his chin, finally placing a sweet kiss to his mouth.

“I did. They said you were very handsome. But I really already knew. And yes, because of all the time I spend man-handling your face”

“What did you think of me? My face I mean, before they told you”

“ I thought you were handsome” Kurt shrugged “your cute nose, full lips, very kissable by the way. Thick eyebrows, strong jaw, high cheekbones, impossibly long lashes and big eyes” he touched every part of his face as he mentioned it, making Blaine’s skin tingle.   
  


“What if they had said I was ugly? Would you have broken up with me?” He pulled playfully at Kurt’s hair.

”Don’t be silly, of course not. You’re an amazing person, one of the greatest friends I’ve ever had and you’re the most perfect boyfriend. You being handsome is just a plus. A big plus. But not a requirement. I guess looks aren’t that important when you’re blind, it’s more about the person, the soul” he bit his lip nervously, like he thought he’d said too much, too romantic. 

“The only thing they told me that I didn’t know was the color of your hair, black, and your eyes, green and hazel they said. I really wish I could see them” He continued

Blaine swallowed hard and sat up. He had wanted to ask this for a long time. But he was always afraid Kurt might get offended or mad.

But now they were on the subject, this was the perfect time to ask.

“Kurt?” Kurt’s head turned to him and he rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Could I... could you...I mean if you’re comfortable, could you show me your eyes?” He held his breath.

They’d been dating for more than a month now and Kurt had never taken his shades off. And he desperately wanted to gaze into Kurt’s eyes.

“Alright” It was barely more than a whisper but Blaine heard it

“Really?” Blaine asked excitedly

Kurt nodded and raised his hand to his glasses, lifting them off his face.

He kept his eyes closed and his face down for a little while and Blaine waited quietly.

He turned his head to Blaine and opened his eyes. Blaine’s heart stopped and his breath caught in his lungs.

Kurt wasn’t looking into Blaine’s eyes, they were kind of staring into Blaine’s forehead. Unfocused, unseeing eyes. The skin around one of them had a few faint scars.

But boy were they beautiful eyes. Maybe it was Kurt’s blue shirt that made them pop so much, but Blaine was enchanted by them.

Blue and gray and maybe even a little green. Framed by brown lashes and cute little freckles.

“Wow” he breathed. Kurt’s eyes moved quickly and unsurely all over Blaine’s face, stopping at his nose.

“They’re kind if creepy aren’t they?” He said in a dry tone and lowered his eyes.

“No! No why do you say that? They’re beautiful. So blue, like the sky” Blaine placed his fingers under Kurt’s chin and lifted his face, Kurt’s eyes started wandering again over his face.

“It’s just... when I was losing my sight, my dad took me to therapy. There were children there who were completely blind and I saw their eyes. Looking without really looking, they tried to stare at me when I talked to them but they always failed. And I know I’m the same now, and I have these ugly scars and... I just don’t think they’re that nice to look at so I just keep them covered”

“Kurt you can barely, barely notice your scars. I swear. And I find your eyes beautiful, not creepy, not weird, not anything bad. Please trust me when I say that I love your eyes” _and I think I might love you too._

A little tear rand down Kurt’s cheek and Blaine wiped off. 

“Do you swear you’re not disappointed? They don’t look... bad?” He asked in a little voice

“I swear” 

“On my life?” 

“Oh my god Kurt, yes I swear on your life and mine, your eyes are beautiful, just like you. Crazy boy”Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt deeply, who happily kissed him back. 

They pulled away and Kurt put his shades back on. _Little steps_ , Blaine thought. 

Kurt rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder. 

“No one has seen my eyes in years. Not even my dad”he confessed

“What? Wow, I’m really honored. Thank you Kurt” Blaine said and placed a kiss on Kurt’s head. 

“Thank you” 

That night , Blaine’s phone vibrated with a text from Kurt.

_ I showed them to my dad. I think he cried a little, he says he didn’t but felt the tear on my neck, the big softie _

**_ I’m so happy you felt comfortable enough to show him! You’re amazing did you know that? And hey! Don’t be mean to your dad or I’m telling on you. _ **

_ You’re a softie too.  _

**_ :(  _ **

**_ You’re a big meanie _ **

_ I’m just joking, you’re not a softie don’t cry. Goodnight Blaine, thank you for today I had a great time and I’m missing you already xo _

**_ I’m the one who should thank you for trusting me. And I miss you more, can’t wait to see you again _ **

**_ Sweet dreams :* _ **

He was falling in love with this boy. And he was falling fast.


End file.
